Did I Tell You That I Love You, Tonight
by Lady Rogue
Summary: O/K - Katie and Oliver are married and expecting their first child. While at a Yule Ball, they share a dance and things are revealed. Romantic fluff.


__

Disclaimer : I don't own, so don't sue. 

The song is "Greatest Story Ever Told" by Oliver James, from the "What a Girl Wants" Soundtrack. So, I don't own that either. 

The line about the "plus 1's" is from "Daredevil". If you haven't seen it, go to the video store and rent it. You won't be disappointed.

'Would you have believed me?" is a paraphrased line from "Dogma" spoken by the great Alan Rickman. So rights belong to Kevin Smith.

This is a one-shot, songfic. So don't ask if there will be anymore in your review if you leave one. Just something that came to me when I heard the song.

Enjoy!

"Kate? Almost ready, sweetheart?" Oliver called through the bathroom door, adjusting his tie in a nearby mirror.

Hearing a sniffle, he cautiously opened the door. Sitting on the closed toilet was his pregnant wife, Katie, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. He walked slowly over to her, admiring how beautiful she looked tonight. She had on a midnight blue ball gown that brought out her eyes. They'd taken the dress to a seamstress to have some of the seams let out to accommodate her growing stomach. Her hair was pulled up in a French Twist, with small tendrils framing her face. His heart skipped a beat just looking at her. He kneeled before her, reaching up to take her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it in a comforting gesture.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

Katie snorted and looked down at him. "I can't go. I mean, look at me," she said motioning to her stomach, "I'm fat."

"No, you're not," Oliver said.

"And the dress looks terrible."

"It does not, it looks beautiful. Especially on you," Oliver said smiling.

"And my hair-"

"Kate."

Tears welled in her eyes as she looked down at him. "How can you even look at me like this?"

Oliver sighed. Katie had been very self-conscious since she had started to show. Her stomach resembled a small football (soccer ball), and she was always in pursuit of some clothing that would hide it.

"How can I not?" he said letting go of her hand and moving it to her stomach, "You're beautiful."

Katie laughed, but it soon turned into tears. Oliver stood, and pulled her up and into his arms.

"Shhhh, it's alright, sweetheart," Oliver said softly, "And you are going. And everyone will look at you and say how lucky I am," he said kissing her cheek, "But I already knew that."

**

__

Thank you for this moment

I've got to say how beautiful you are

Of all the hopes and dreams I could have prayed for

Here you are

**

Katie looked up him, her eyes still sad. "Ok, if you say so."

Oliver leaned down and kissed her deeply. Katie's arms went around his neck and he deepened the kiss when her hands began playing with his hair. He pulled back slowly and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Katie said sniffling.

"You finish getting ready, and I'll make sure we have everything."

"Ok," Katie said, her hands smoothing down his jacket, "You look very handsome tonight yourself, love."

Katie leaned up and kissed his cheek before shooing him from the bathroom. Oliver grabbed their cloaks and made sure he had their invitations. They were going to a Yule Ball, thrown by the Quidditch League, in London. And since Oliver was a star player, they'd gotten invites. Katie walked out of the bathroom a moment later, and Oliver noticed that she'd redone her eye makeup. He walked over and fastened her cloak for her. Linking arms, they both Apparated to the ballroom. Katie gasped at the twinkling lights surrounding the outside of the Hall, and grabbed Oliver's hand.

"Merlin, look at this place."

"Why do you think I bought you that particular dress," Oliver said kissing her cheek, "Come on, let's go inside, out of the cold."

They showed their invitations to the man at the door, and walked into the warmth. Two house-elves dashed over to take their cloaks.

"Ready?" Oliver said holding out his arm.

Katie nodded and latched onto his arms as they walked into the ballroom.

Angelina Johnson rushed over to them as soon as they entered. She had gotten a contract with the Appleby Arrows right out of Hogwarts.

"Oh, Kate, look at you," Angelina said putting a hand to Katie's stomach, "You look so cute!"

Katie blushed. "Thanks, Ang."

"I'm so glad you guys made it. Come on, you can sit at my table," Angelina said leading the way.

As they approached the table, Katie saw two shocks of red hair darting towards her. She was encased in a hug a moment later.

"Fred, George, please, I need air."

The two let go of her, and grinned identical grins.

"How's the little one coming along?"

Katie laughed. "It's coming along, I suppose," her hand subconsciously going to her stomach.

George took her other hand. "Come on, sit down and rest your feet."

Katie suppressed a giggle. "I'm not that bad yet," she said trying to ease over the concerned look on his face, "But sure, I'll sit."

He grinned and held out her chair for her. He motioned to Oliver and he pushed in Katie's chair. "You can sit right here, mate."

"Where'd Lee wander off to?" Fred asked sitting in his seat beside Angelina.

"I think he went to get drinks."

A few moments after they had arrived, Lee came back to the table and put the drinks he had picked up on the table and approached Katie.

"Look at you," Lee said sitting in the vacant seat on the other side of her, "How far along are you now?"

The last time Katie had seen Lee was right after she found out she was pregnant.

"Six months," Katie said, her hand going to her stomach again.

"Well I'm sure Oliver will agree with me," Lee said grinning, "but I'll tell you myself. You look beautiful."

"Maybe she'll believe you, but she won't believe me," Oliver said laughing.

"You guys are ridiculous," Katie said throwing up her arms, "I have a football in my stomach and you guys think that's attractive."

"Remember when Leesh was preggers?" Angelina said pointedly.

"Yeah?"

"Didn't we tell her the same thing?"

"Yeah, but it was the truth-"

"Well it is for you too, hun," Angelina said smiling.

"Where are Leesh and Koda, George?" Katie said changing the subject, blushing crimson.

"Couldn't bring them, could I?" George said sulkily, "I'm a 'Plus 1'. Plus 1's never get anymore by themselves. They need someone to bring them," he said smiling, "I came with Lee. Leesh is too busy trying to potty train Koda. He's being stubborn."

Katie smiled at that. A hush came over the crowd and the occupants of the table looked toward the vacant stage. It was now occupied by a band and a young man standing at the microphone. When he started singing, Oliver stood.

"Come on, Kate. Dance with me?"

Katie made a pained expression. "How?"

Oliver arched an eyebrow at her. "Get over here and I'll show you."

**

__

If I could have one dance forever

I would take you by the hand

Tonight it's you and I together

I'm so glad, I'm your man

**

Katie reluctantly stood and Oliver took her hand, leading her out onto the dance floor. Taking her hands, he placed them behind his neck and pulled her close. He threaded his arms around her waist, and grinned down at her.

"See?"

Katie smiled. _'Ok, so I'm not **that** big yet,'_ she thought as Oliver started to turn them slowly.

"Do you know, that I still remember the exact moment I fell in love with you?" he said softly.

Katie looked up at him, interested. "Do tell, Mr. Wood?"

Oliver laughed. "Remember in your third year, when you got knocked off your broom?"

Katie cringed. "Yeah. I was about two seconds from the ground when someone caught me. Never did find out who. Fred likes to say it was him."

Oliver smiled. "It was me. I caught you."

"How? I was in the middle of the pitch," Katie said amazed.

"I don't know why, or how, but somehow I glanced in your direction and saw you fall. And I got there just in time."

Katie laid her head on his chest. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Would you have believed me? Oliver 'Obsessed With Quidditch' Wood, abandoned his hoops to catch you."

Katie looked up at him. "I would have if you would have told me. Ang told me how you stayed with me in the hospital wing. I never had the guts to ask you why," Katie said blushing, "I developed my infamous crush on you after that."

**

__

And if I lived a thousand years you know

I never could explain

The way I lost my heart to you, that day

But if Destiny decided I should look the other way

Then the world would never know

The greatest story ever told

And did I tell you that I love you, tonight

**

Oliver leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Did I tell you that I love you tonight?"

"Yes," Katie said, laying her head on his chest again, "But it wouldn't hurt to say it again."

"Alright," Oliver smirked, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Oliver looked down at her. Her closed eyes, the smile on her lips. She never failed to take his breath away. Everything seemed to melt away, except the two of them. No music. No lights. Just the two of them, swaying to a song only they could hear.

**

__

I don't hear the music

When I'm looking in you eyes

But I feel the rhythm of you body

Close to mine

**

Katie's fingers played with the short hairs on his neck and he sighed. She was the only person he'd ever let play with his hair. He hands wandered up and down her back. She sighed against him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and he kissed her deeply. Katie took a moment to relax, wondering how many people were watching them. But after deciding that it didn't matter, she tightened her arms around his neck and relaxed into the kiss. When he pulled back, she smiled.

"What was that for?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"I'm pregnant," Katie deadpanned, "of course there has to be a reason."

"Just to let you know that you are all I'll ever need," Oliver said so seriously, Katie thought she might laugh, "No matter what. No matter how much we change, no matter how much older we get. You will always be all I need."

Instead of laughing, tears pricked Katie's eyes. "Thank you, Oliver."

**

__

It's the way we touch that sends me

It's the way we'll always be

Your kiss, your pretty smile, you know I'd die for

Oh baby, you're all I need

**

The song ended then and Oliver led her off the dance floor and back to their table. The evening went by slowly, and most of it was very boring. Which is why having Fred, George, and Lee there was a good idea.

The new head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports made a speech, as did a few of the more esteemed coaches. But the highlight of the night was the fact that a very surprised Lee Jordan was called up to the podium.

"Well, I don't have a speech prepared, so bare with me," Lee said grasping for straws.

After that earned him a rustle of laughter through the crowd, Katie noticed the renewed sense of confidence on her friends face.

"Well, I've been commentating since my second year at Hogwarts. So, to be kind, let's just say it's been a while," Lee paused and shot a grin at his friends, "And I had the great honor of commentating for games in which my best friends played in. Fred and George Weasley, now the owners of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes', were Beaters on the Gryffindor House Team. Angelina Johnson-Weasley, now a Chaser for the Appleby Arrows, was a Chaser for the Gryffindor House Team. Alicia Weasley, formerly Spinnet, was also a Chaser on the House Team. And the now pregnant professor Katie Wood, formerly Bell, was also a Chaser. And of course, world famous Keeper for Puddlemere United, Oliver Wood, was of course, Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor House Team."

Applause rippled through the crowd.

"The most fun times I had at Hogwarts were with those people. Well, with the exception of Oliver. Because as Captain, it was mandatory for him to have a stick up his arse most of the time."

Laughter roared through the ballroom, mostly from Fred, George, Angelina, and Katie. Katie caught herself, and looked to Oliver, who was chuckling himself. Smiling, she allowed herself to laugh again.

"And I wouldn't have them in my life I'd not gotten the responsibility of commentating. Even now, when I see Angelina and Oliver play, it feels like I'm back at Hogwarts. It's a great job and I'm proud to have it."

More applause. Lee made a low bow, and walked off the stage and back over to the table.

"Was it ok?" he asked as he sat down.

"Spiffing, Lee," Fred said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it was really nice," Katie said sincerely.

When the night ended, Katie made plans to visit Alicia and George sometime soon, and to have tea with Angelina. Oliver and Katie apparated back to their home after getting their cloaks from the house-elves, and Katie collapsed on the bed.

"I don't think I've ever felt so tired," she said struggling to sit back up.

Oliver held a hand and helped her into a sitting position. "I'm a bit knackered myself," he said loosening his tie.

"Could you get my pajamas? I'll go and change in the bathroom," Katie said slipping off the bed.

Oliver handed her the nightshirt she had really taken to as of late. Katie walked into the bathroom to change. Oliver shrugged off his jacket, and pulled off his tie. While unbuttoning his shirt, he kicked off his shoes and went in search of his pajama pants. Finding them draped over a chair, he pull his shirt off and disposed of his dress pants as well before pulling on the pajama pants and cinching them loosely. Katie walked out of the bathroom a moment later; makeup washed off, jewelry taken off, and her hair in a messy ponytail.

**

__

And if I lived a thousand years you know

I never could explain

The way I lost my heart to you, that day

But if Destiny decided I should look the other way

Then the world would never know

The greatest story ever told

And did I tell you that I love you

Just how much I really need you

Did I tell you that I love you, tonight

**

"Beautiful," Oliver said softly, and Katie climbed into bed ignoring the comment.

Oliver climbed into bed beside her, looking at her sincerely. "Look at me, Kate," he said and waited until she looked at him to continue, "You should never feel unattractive. For any reason. And don't let anyone tell you that you aren't beautiful."

"You don't have to hear the kids. Ungrateful little bastards," Katie said tracing a pattern in the sheet beneath her, "They don't think I hear them, but I do. Laughing at me."

"Tell Dumbledore," Oliver said forcefully, "Maybe he can do something."

"I'm just being an overemotional pregnant woman, and that's exactly what he'll say."

Oliver lifted her chin and leaned closer to her. "Just say something to him. Maybe he can have words with some of the kids that are doing this."

"Harry and Ron stick up for me. I had to give them detention for almost starting a fist fight," Katie said hopefully.

"Well they're good kids," Oliver said softly, "But promise me that you'll talk to Dumbledore."

Katie sighed shakily. "Ok."

Oliver closed the gap and kissed her sweetly. He pulled back and placed a hand on her stomach. Lifting her nightshirt slightly, he placed a kiss on her stomach. He was rewarded with a kick. He looked up at Katie with a smile on his face.

"Well, at least the kid likes me," he said on the verge of laughing.

Katie giggled and jumped when the baby kicked again. "Active little bugger," she said rubbing her stomach.

"Well, when both it's parents play Quidditch, it's only natural," Oliver said moving his hand around on her stomach, trying to earn another kick.

He did. A grin came to his face. "Hey little one," he said rubbing Katie's protruding stomach, "You be good and let your mama get some sleep."

"Oliver?" Katie said softly.

Oliver looked up at her. "Yeah."

"I love you."

Oliver grinned. "I love you too, sweetheart," he said feeling the baby kick again, "Well, I love you too, little one."

Katie giggled and pulled Oliver up to her. Oliver kissed her whole heartedly. Pulling back, he caressed her face gently.

"Night, love."

"Goodnight."

Oliver pulled her close, and waited until he felt he breathing even out. He couldn't help thinking how close he'd come to possibly losing Katie forever all those years ago, and yet.... Well, he supposed it had been in both of their destinies for it to happen the way it did. Tightening his grip on her, he allowed himself to drift off into dreams.

**

__

And if I lived a thousand years you know

I never could explain

The way I lost my heart to you, that day

But if Destiny decided I should look the other way

Then the world would never know

The greatest story ever told

And did I tell you that I love you

Just how much I really need you

Did I tell you that I love you, tonight

**

~*~*~*~*~

__

Fin

~*~*~*~*~


End file.
